Here They Go
by kennycheesy93
Summary: Jane is realizing that what she feels for her boss Jacqueline may be more than just admiration. But does Jacqueline feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Today was Jane Sloane's first day as a writer at Scarlet Magazine. While she had worked here for four years, and loved every minute of it, that was as an assistant. Now it was time for her to pursue her dream.

Entering Scarlet for the first time as a writer was the most exciting day of Jane's life. Her heart had never raced so quickly and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. As she walked into the bullpen to her desk she passed by the office of Jacqueline Carlyle, Editor-in-Chief, of Scarlet Magazine. Time seemed to stand still as she caught a glimpse of a pair of red caged heels propped on top of the desk. Those red heels were attached to a pair of legs that went on for days and Jane couldn't help herself as her eyes scanned their full length. Just when she didn't think she could be anymore excited or nervous the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter.

Jane was straight. 100% straight. She had had plenty of boyfriends and never had any interest or drive to pursue women. But over the last four years working at Scarlet she had developed a certain….longing to get to know Jacqueline Carlyle better. Jane chalked this up to her admiration for Jacqueline as a great boss and an amazing writer.

Sitting in her first board meeting as a writer, and no longer an assistant waiting by the back wall, Jane was vibrating with nervous anticipation, though she wasn't quite sure what she was so anxious about. And then her anticipation was squashed as Jacqueline strode into the room.

Jane felt her knees go weak.

And then they made eye contact and Jane was sure her heart would explode.

Jacqueline had piercing blue eyes that could get anyone to spill their deepest secrets and when they locked with Jane's she could feel a deep warmth spread throughout her whole body and it sent a tremor down her spine. Jane saw a small smirk spread across Jacqueline's face almost as if she knew how she had made Jane feel.

As the board meeting went on Jane found herself staring at Jacqueline from across the room. Luckily she was able to avoid being caught ogling her by diverting her eyes to her phone when Jacqueline stood to take over for the next presentation, or at least she thought she did...

The column Jacqueline was speaking about was "Mount Up and Ride" "From sidesaddle to bareback, we've got positions guaranteed to make you yeehaw!" and she maintained eye contact with Jane the entire time she spoke…

After the board meeting as Jane went over pitches with fellow writer Alex, she explained to him that she doesn't want to look like an idiot in front of Jacqueline.

And at that precise moment Jacqueline Carlyle walked in.

Jane looked up and knew that her embarrassment had quickly spread all over her face and all she wanted to do was melt.

Jacqueline cocked her head to one side, pointed at Jane, and told her to meet her in her office first thing in the morning.

Jane was mortified.

But despite her internal panic her body seemed to relish in the opportunity to be alone with Jacqueline. She immediately began planning tomorrow's outfit in her head.

Jane's Second day as a Scarlet Magazine writer started off in her boss's office. Jane was greeted with a quick hello and was instructed by Jacqueline to follow her as she didn't have time to sit and chat. Jane trailed behind Jacqueline around the bullpen trying not to stare at her ass. Jacqueline stressed how big Jane's promotion to writer was and that she wanted to know if she would be just a "safe" writer or one of her "big hitters". As Jacqueline said "big hitter" Jane noticed that her eyes traveled down Jane's bare legs and back up to her short pink skirt.

Jane felt her cheeks blush.

As part of her first writing assignment Jane needed to attend a party in an attempt to "run in to" her ex. Which meant she needed quite a bit of the liquid courage that was flowing freely at said party. Unsuccessful at finding her ex-beau, an intoxicated Jane made her way to the Scarlet office to use the unlisted main phone line in an attempt to contact her old flame. Unfortunately (or fortunately) Jane was unable to remember his number and instead dialed the first number that popped into her head.

That happened to be Jacqueline's number.

While she waited for someone to answer, Jane heard a phone ring across the office. She looked up and saw a cell phone lighting up in Jacqueline's dark office. Jane made her way across the bullpen and opened the glass door into her bosses office, it was empty so she crossed the room and picked the phone up and tried to figure out how to get it to Jacqueline this late at night. What Jane didn't notice while she walked out of the office was that Jacqueline had walked in, looking for her phone.

Due to Jane's short stature combined with Jacqueline's propensity for heels, Jane's face smacked right into Jacqueline's chest when they collided.

Jacqueline stopped suddenly and let out an "oomph" at the impact. Jane on the other hand seemed to sink into Jacqueline's chest even further while she inhaled her enticing perfume.

Damn she smelled good.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Jacqueline asked "in my office, this late, and with my phone?"

All Jane could do was stammer as she tried to regain her composure while still intoxicated by Jacqueline's scent...and the 4 vodka tonics from earlier.

Jacqueline took her phone from Jane's hand. Jane immediately froze at her touch.

"Jane, are you feeling alright? Do you need a ride home?" Jacqueline looked at Jane with worry in her eyes.

The next part was fuzzy but Jane remembered getting into Jacqueline's town car and they headed towards her apartment. Jane's head was swimming and she struggled to keep it up. She must have dozed off because when she came to they were parked in front of her building and her head was in Jacqueline's lap.

Jane shot up in her seat completely mortified and suddenly quite a bit more sober.

"Oh my god Jacqueline! I am so sorry, this was completely unprofessional and I won't let it happen again." Jane was shaking she was so embarrassed.

Jacqueline chuckled quietly and helped Jane out of the car and up to her apartment. On their way up Jacqueline placed her hand on the small of Jane's back to steady her as she tried to reassure Jane that she did nothing wrong and while it had all been a little unorthodox she was always there for her employees no matter what the situation was.

Jacqueline's touch had been just as intoxicating to Jane as her drinks had been and it only made Jane's head even more fuzzy.

Jane was insistent that she could manage to get into her apartment and to bed on her own but couldn't get the key to work.

Jacqueline grasped Jane's hand and gently took her key from her to unlock the door sending shockwaves up Jane's arm.

Once inside Jacqueline was quite surprised at how clean and orderly Jane's home was, she expected more clutter from someone who had a tendency to be a little scattered.

Jacqueline managed to find aspirin and water for Jane and then helped her to bed. Jane flopped onto her back landing right in the middle of the bed, her feet dangling off the edge. Jacqueline helped Jane remove her shoes and placed them at the foot of the bed. When she turned around Jane was already asleep.

The next morning when Jane had woken she found aspirin and a note beside her bed in Jacqueline's handwriting.

" _Take two of these and drink lots of water._

 _I will see you on Monday morning bright and early."_

 _-J_

" _P.S. did you know that you talk in your sleep?"_

What Jacqueline didn't put in the note was what Jane had said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane hadn't spoken to Jacqueline about what happened the week before, her drunken encounter with her boss was not one she wanted to relive no matter how curious she was about the parts she couldn't remember.

Monday morning Jane had been tasked by Scarlet's Sex and Relationship's writer Sage to verify that a certain tricky sexual position could in fact be done before she sent it up to Jacqueline to include in the next issue. Naturally, Jane had enlisted her besties Kat and Sutton to help. Kat and Jane had spent several minutes attempting to maneuver their bodies into the proper position with Sutton's instruction. As they managed to lock their bodies into place Jacqueline Carlyle walked into the room.

"Good Morning Ladies!"

The surprise of their boss walking in caused the girls to collapse into a pile.

"Hi, Um we were just-" is all Jane managed to get out

"Verifying a new sex position. And?" Jacqueline tilted her head in curiosity.

Jane explained that she didn't think that it was possible while trying to hide her embarrassment as her boss stared at her. Jacqueline took the diagram that the girls had been using as a sex position blueprint and angled it in her hands to compare it to where the girls had been.

"Oh no. This is absolutely possible" Jacqueline stated with the confidence of someone who had experienced it first hand. She then turned on her heel and left the girls with their jaws on the floor, and Jane with a new fantasy.

15 minutes later in a meeting the writers were discussing porn and who watched it. After being told that a study showed that 1 in 3 women were regularly watching porn Jane began to disagree. Jacqueline, who had walked in just in time to hear this statistic, asked for a show of hands of who in the room watched porn regularly. Every other writer in the room but Jane raised their hand.

Jane couldn't help but wonder if Jacqueline did and what kind fulfilled her fantasies…

Jane was instructed that her next piece would be "Best Orgasm". Unfortunately Jane had never actually had an orgasm but she wasn't about to tell that to the whole staff of writers and her boss. She did end up telling Kat and Sutton in the fashion closet after the meeting though.

"I feel like a fraud, we work for this magazine that's all about having the most amazing sex ever, and you guys are having the most amazing sex and Jacqueline _obviously_ is." Jane ranted ending with a heavy sigh. She felt a pang of jealousy when she thought about Jacqueline being with someone…

And then Jane's phone went off..

It was Jacqueline summoning Jane to her office.

Jane wondered if Jacqueline had the fashion closet bugged but grudgingly made her way to see her boss.

Jacqueline asked Jane why she looked terrified that morning when told to write about her best orgasm. And why she looked so terrified now.

"Does writing the sex column make you uncomfortable?" Jacqueline questioned with a coy smirk.

Jane admitted that she was a little uncomfortable but was excited to stretch herself as a writer. Jane noted that Jacqueline's eyebrows raised and she seemed to blush before turning away when Jane mentioned stretching.

"There's just… a lot of pressure here, and I don't want to disappoint you. I want to live up to your expectations sexually…." Jane trailed off when she realized what she had said.

She wished she was invisible.

Jacqueline instructed her to make the article her own and sent her on her way.

Jacqueline would never admit this but she wanted Jane to live up to her sexual expectations too.

That night, after visiting a sexologist who instructed Jane to find her "inner freak" in order to unwind so she could climax, Jane and her friends, Kat and Sutton, sat in her apartment scrolling through porn so Jane could find her fantasy.

"Tell me one fantasy you have." prodded Kat.

"You know, it's not like I don't have fantasies. I do. I just… I wind up getting too logical." But Jane couldn't explain to her friends that all of her fantasies were about their boss.

Their straight..married...older...boss.

Then it was Kat's turn to pick the porn and she chose one from the lesbian category explaining that this was what she sees when she thinks about her new friend Adena. And Jane couldn't help but think about doing those same things with Jacqueline…

Once her friends had left Jane opened her laptop back up and decided to test out a very specific genre to see if she could find her fantasy.

She typed in _office romance_ and began watching the first video that came up. She also decided to try out the yoni egg that the sexologist had given her that day.

The next morning Jane was frantic and called Kat and Sutton freaking out.

"I tried the yoni egg..it's stuck. I'm coming up now meet me in the fashion closet!"

After some very awkward attempts Kat was able to free the yoni egg. She held it in the air triumphantly "I got it!"

Then the door opened. And as Jane peered through her legs and around Kat she saw Jacqueline with her head cocked to one side.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Jane screeched as she shot up and hurriedly crossed her legs.

"Really? Because it looks like you're having a friend retrieve a yoni egg for you. You should really work on your kegel exercises, it makes it way easier to push those out on your own." And with that Jacqueline turned and left the fashion closet.

Jane fell onto her back and buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god. This is the worst day ever."

As Jane sat at her desk forcing herself to write an article she had no experience with Kat came over and gave her some advice before heading home.

"These little charts, and graphs, and stuff aren't gonna help you. You need to do something. Do something crazy."

As everyone else in the office left Jane had finally finished up her article. She took it to Jacqueline to get her stamp of approval.

As Jacqueline read through it she stopped and looked up at Jane.

"Oh. Never? Hmm.. Come with me Jane."

Jane was so nervous she thought she would vomit. What was Jacqueline going to say to her? Or better yet, what was Jacqueline going to do to her?

Jacqueline led Jane to her office and instructed her to sit down opposite her on the couch. Jane did so and was thankful the couch was long enough that they had some distance between them otherwise Jacqueline would have been able to feel the excited anticipation the rolled off of Jane in waves.

Jacqueline didn't say anything, she simply watched as Jane fidgeted nervously with her hands. Jacqueline always had a way of getting Jane to talk without having to say a word.

"Look, it's amazing that women are owning their sexualities in this way that they've never been able to do before. But for someone like me, it's a lot of pressure to be able to live up to and even this magazine makes me feel bad about it sometimes."

Jacqueline licked her lips and continued to stare at Jane. She then leaned forward and told Jane

"I'm gonna do something.."

Jane felt her insides melt right then. She didn't know what came over her or what made her do it but she leaned forward and placed her lips on top of Jacqueline's.

The kiss was over before it even began but it was enough to start a fire low in Jane's belly that crawled all the way up into her cheeks.

"Oh no. OH god. Jacqueline, I am SO SORRY. I don't know why I did that." Jane was absolutely mortified.

"Jane, please calm down. Let's discuss this..."

But before Jacqueline could continue Jane was up and running. She managed to grab her things from her desk and was out of the building in minutes.

Jane sat on the subway trying to figure out what was going to happen. She was sure she wasn't going to have a job anymore and even if she did how would she ever be able to face Jacqueline again?

Jane wasn't sure what her future at Scarlet was going to be but she did know one thing…. She was pretty sure she was going to find her orgasm.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully after Jane's disastrous, but very physically enjoyable, time in Jacqueline's office, Jacqueline had to leave for fashion week in Paris. Which gave her plenty of time to try to sort out what had happened and why. And how she was going to fix things with Jacqueline and keep her job. Problem was, Jane didn't want to "fix" things with Jacqueline. Jane wanted to do more.

The day before Jacqueline was to return back to the office Jane received an email from her. The email had no subject and simply said

" _We need to talk_

 _-J"_

With an address and a time.

Jane googled the address and found that it was a bar that she had never heard of despite it being surprisingly close to her apartment.

Jane texted Kat and Sutton to meet her in the fashion closet.

When they showed up she informed them that she was meeting someone today for drinks and needed an appropriate outfit. Sutton immediately began pulling from the racks and dressing Jane while Kat grilled her about who it was.

"It's no one you know and it's not gonna turn into anything." Jane pleaded with Kat to leave it alone and that she would tell her later.

Jane managed to evade most of Kat's questions and when she finally turned around to see what Sutton had dressed her in she almost fainted.

"SUTTON! I can't wear this! This shows way too much. There's leg _AND_ cleavage. And these are totally " _fuck me"_ heels."

"Well duh! That's the goal of the drinks isn't it?" Sutton winked at Jane and shoved her out of the fashion closet before she was able to protest.

Running late for their meeting anyways Jane had no choice but to wear what Sutton had dressed her in. So she called a cab and made her way to meet her boss where she was sure she was getting fired. Or maybe even sued for sexual harassment.

Jane walked in to the dimly lit bar and searched for Jacqueline, she found her at the bar. She was wearing a classic Jacqueline Carlyle power outfit. Gorgeous heels, black pants that hugged every curve, and a button down that was sheer with black panels that showed just enough to leave Jane drooling.

Jacqueline turned and stood before Jane had even reached her. Jane watched Jacqueline's eyes travel down her whole body and back up. She motioned for Jane to sit without a word and ordered them both a vodka tonic.

"How did you know that was my drink?" Jane asked sounding surprised.

"Don't you remember a couple of weeks ago when I helped you get home? You talk in your sleep."

"Oh. Right. What did I say?" Jane had hoped Jacqueline had forgotten about that incident but no luck.

"You said that one more vodka tonic and you would have… and I quote "let me take you right then"".

Jane let out a loud groan and spun her stool, she couldn't look Jacqueline in the face. To Jane's surprise Jacqueline grabbed her by the waist and spun her back around.

"Jane, we need to talk about this. What happened the other night was-"

"I know. It was unacceptable and I promise I will keep my emotions in check and my hands to myself. It won't happen again, I swear."

Jacqueline chuckled "you know, this would go a lot smoother if you wouldn't interrupt me."

Jacqueline leaned forward until their faces were almost touching.

"Jane, I need to tell you that I-"

And at that moment the door flew open.

"Oh fuck." Jacqueline quickly grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her to the back of the bar and into a dark booth. They were sitting side by side and were so close that their legs were touching.

Jane felt exhilarated that Jacqueline was holding her hand and she almost didn't let go. "What's going on? Who is that?" Jane asked peering around the corner of the booth trying to see who walked in.

"They're board members. I didn't think that they would ever come somewhere this far away but they must be travelling together. Oh good, they're leaving, looks like this place isn't good enough for them." Jacqueline said while rolling her eyes.

Jacqueline placed her hand on Jane's thigh, sending jolts of electricity to a very sensitive area on Jane's body.

"Jane, I need to tell you that what happened the other day was something that I have wanted to have happen for quite a while. Of course I couldn't make any advances due to our professional relationship but since you made the first move.."

Jane's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Jane do you find me attractive?"

"Uhh...well I mean… I.." Jane stammered trying to figure out how to tell her boss that she was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen and that she was who Jane thought about the first time (and every time since) she had an orgasm.

"Jane it's a yes or no question."

"Yes." Jane squeaked.

"Good. I find you attractive as well." Jacqueline stated

Jane was quite confused. "So…? I'm sorry I just don't understand."

"What don't you understand Jane?" Jacqueline sounded like this should have been obvious.

"Well, I mean you're married and have kids and are my boss and you're straight."

"Yes, yes, and yes, and not entirely." Jacqueline said with a smirk

Jane just stared at her.

"Yes I'm married. To my husband who is bisexual as am I, and we have a nice flexible open marriage that allows for other relationships provided there is a certain level of discretion."

Jane continued to stare. She was still in total disbelief.

"Jane, would you invite me to your place please?" the way Jacqueline said it, it wasn't a question.

Jane didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed Jacqueline's hand and dragged her out of the bar. They walked the couple of blocks to Jane's apartment hand in hand the entire time. A large smile had spread across Jane's face and a radiating warmth had spread through her whole body.

As soon as Jane had the door opened Jacqueline had her up against the wall and had shoved her tongue into Jane's mouth. Jane pushed her hips into Jacqueline which caused her to let out a small moan.

Jane still couldn't believe that this was happening. That these sounds were coming out of Jacqueline and that she was the one causing them. Jacqueline responded by grabbing Jane's ass and lifting her off of the ground. Jane wrapped her legs around her boss and let herself be carried to her bedroom. Jacqueline dropped Jane onto the bed and shrugged off her jacket and her heels.

Jacqueline cocked her head at Jane and looked her up and down.

"That dress is absolutely breathtaking on you. But I'm going to need it off of you now."

Jane stood slowly and turned her back to Jacqueline, she peered over her shoulder and said

"I could use a little help with the zipper.."

Hours later as Jane and Jacqueline lay naked and entangled together on the bed both panting from their activities, Jane looked up at Jacqueline "That dress was probably expensive you know?"

"Well then they should make zippers that don't get stuck so I don't have to literally tear it off of your body."

Jane then leaned down to take Jacqueline's nipple into her mouth while she murmured something about "letting Jacqueline destroy all of her clothes."

The next morning as Jane, Kat, and Sutton walked in to the office the girls grilled Jane about her "sex date".

"That's not what it was. It was drinks not a sex date!"

Jacqueline walked up behind Jane "Sounds like you're working on a follow up article."

Jane stood still and watched as her boss walked past her and into her office. She could still feel everything from the night before and she couldn't wait for their next "sex date".


	4. Chapter 4

Jane's dreams had finally come true. She was a writer for Scarlet Magazine, lived in the greatest city in the world, and was sleeping with her incredibly sexy and talented boss. When she walked into work that morning she walked with a new sense of confidence that her friends Kat and Sutton definitely sensed.

"Are you going to tell us who it is?" Kat pleaded.

"No." Jane stated plainly and looked at the text she had just received. It was from Jacqueline and Jane could feel the butterflies immediately.

" _I need to see you in my office ASAP."_

"See you guys later! Jacqueline needs to see me ASAP and I can't keep her waiting." Jane had to keep herself from giggling.

Jane knocked on the open door to Jacqueline's office.

"Oh, Jane come in" Jacqueline monitioned to the chair in front of her desk.

Jane was wearing all black leather leggings and Jacqueline definitely took notice.

Jacqueline explained that Jane had been invited to speak on a panel called "Rising Political Voices Under 30" and that she needed to fill out a bio and submit a head shot as quickly as possible.

"Sounds great!" Jane was incredibly excited at the opportunity but even more excited to be close to Jacqueline again. "Can I send you some of the head shots first and you can give me your opinion on them?

Jacqueline eyed Jane curiously but nodded. Jane left quickly as a board member was now walking into Jacqueline's office and she didn't want to risk saying or doing anything that would be inappropriate.

30 minutes later while Jacqueline was going over future cover mockups her phone went off. It was a text from Jane

" _Can you review these headshot options?"_

Jacqueline opened the first one and was pleased to see a very respectful, professional, headshot that she thought would work wonderfully for Jane's panel bio. And then another photo came in and she opened that one. Jacqueline immediately turned her phone upside down and looked around. Thankfully everyone was working away diligently. She slowly brought the phone back up to look at it and felt her heart skip a few beats, the picture was Jane without her shirt on. The next four pictures came in and in each one Jane had less clothing on. Then finally a text from Jane came in that said

" _Fashion closet."_

Jacqueline stood up and strode deliberately across the bullpen, opened the door to the fashion closet, and slipped inside.

As soon as Jacqueline stepped in she was knocked to the ground by a nearly naked Jane. They both laughed as Jane situated herself on top of Jacqueline so she could straddle her. Their laughter was stopped by Jane kissing Jacqueline deeply and running her hands inside of Jacqueline's top.

"Jane wait…" Jacqueline pulled away from Jane's kiss. "We can't do this here, not with the whole office out there. And even though you look good enough to eat…" Jacqueline's eyes trailed down from Jane's barely there lacy bra to her barely there lacy panties and she bit her lip. "I actually have a luncheon that I have to get to."

Jane slid off of Jacqueline and pouted while seated on the ground. Jacqueline sat up and took Jane's face in her hand.

"But I want to resume this tonight. 7pm. In my office." Jacqueline kissed Jane quickly but passionately. She stood and was about to leave before she turned and pointed to a pair of black louboutin heels on the shelf behind Jane.

"Those, better be the only thing you're wearing." And then she left.

That night Jane sat at her desk trying to look busy while everyone else left. She had the perfect spot to see into Jacqueline's office which was amazing, because she loved to look at her, but also incredibly tricky to not let everyone see her ogle her boss. Finally at 6:50 the last of the assistants had left, Jane got up and went to the fashion closet to disrobe. She could feel Jacqueline's eyes on her the whole time so she made sure to put a little extra sway into her steps. Once in the fashion closet Jane stripped down and put on the shoes Jacqueline had picked earlier she also grabbed a long coat from the racks and wrapped that around herself as well. Jane strode out into the bullpen more confident than she had ever felt in her life.

Jacqueline was sitting at her desk waiting for her. Once she was in the office Jane slowly opened up the coat and let it fall to the ground. Jacqueline stood and motioned for her to sit on the couch while she made her way around to the front of the desk. Jane sat in the middle of the couch across the room from Jacqueline, who had now leaned against her desk with arms folded while she eye fucked Jane. Jacqueline slowly straightened herself and walked to Jane before sinking down to her knees on the ground.

Jacqueline had taken Jane's left leg and stretched it out until she could rest it against her right shoulder, from this angle she was able to kiss Jane from her foot all the way to her inner thigh. Jane was already struggling to keep it together so when Jacqueline placed a kiss right onto Jane's already swollen clit. Jane's head fell back and she let out a soft moan, but Jacqueline was just getting started. Jacqueline began slowly, teasing Jane by flicking her tongue over Jane's clit and then pushing her tongue deep in to Jane. Then she began to fuck Jane with one finger, then two, as she continued to alternate between licking and sucking her clit. Jacqueline's other hand was teasing Jane's nipple, pulling and pinching.

Jane moaned loudly and let out every expletive that she knew as she rode Jacqueline's fingers. Jane couldn't help but grind her hips into Jacqueline's hand, and as she came she cried out her bosses name which made Jacqueline wetter than she had ever been before. Once Jane had climaxed and her body started to relax, Jacqueline slowly pulled her fingers out and bent her head down to lap up the mess that had pooled between Jane's thighs.

Jacqueline hadn't really intended on staying so late at work but she just couldn't pull herself away from Jane once she got started. After the fourth performance Jane was absolutely exhausted and was pretty sure she had no more fluids left in her body. Jacqueline had left for a few minutes and returned with Jane's clothes, she helped Jane into them which was extremely difficult because all she wanted to do was rip them off of her.

Jacqueline was into the office early the next morning even though it was very difficult for her to muster the strength to get out of bed. She had already had four shots of espresso and was on her second black coffee when walked into the building. Jacqueline never let anyone see her struggle, she had an appearance and a reputation to keep up so of course she looked as perfect as ever despite having had only 3 hours of sleep.

But when Jacqueline walked in she overheard the receptionist on the phone with Kat and she mentioned "one phone call." Jacqueline immediately took the phone and was on her way out the door within minutes. On her way back into the office, with a recently bailed out Kat, Jacqueline received a text from Jane

" _Thank you for last night, maybe next time you get some head shots done you'll send me some to review ;) ."_


	5. Chapter 5

Jane was with Sutton and they were at a strip club. Normally this never would have been the kind of place that Jane would go to but it was about her article. Jane had written a profile on exotic dancer Morgyn Stanley, who had left wall street to become a stripper, and Jane wanted to deliver the newest copy of Scarlet directly to her. As they strolled up to the stage that Morgyn was performing on Jane couldn't help but imagine Jacqueline up there... Jane was snapped out of her daydream by Morgyn walking up to her and she was fuming.

"Morgyn, the article is out and I brought you some copies…" Jane said excitedly

"I already read it." Morgyn motioned to two bouncers "Her, out of here, NOW."

And with that Jane was picked up and taken out of the club with Sutton in tow.

While Jane and Sutton walked into the Scarlet office Jane was racking her brain trying to figure out where things went wrong.

"...I painted her as a feminist hero…" Jane said trying to remember every word she wrote and examine how she could have offended Morgyn so badly that she would have her kicked out of the club.

"Jane! A moment please." Jacqueline called from outside of her office motioning for Jane to enter.

As Jane walked past Jacqueline she inhaled deeply, she had always loved the smell of her perfume. Musky but delicate, it fit Jacqueline perfectly because just like her it commanded attention and always left you wanting more.

"You're being sued." Jacqueline said plainly.

Jane's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped to the floor as she stumbled backwards taken by complete surprise.

"I'm what?"

"Or rather, the magazine is being sued, ISA, but you're named in the complaint…"

"She's suing me?!" Jane thought she might faint.

"Breathe." Jacqueline put her hands on either side of Jane's arms and tried to calm her down. "It happens, welcome to the pros."

"Jacqueline, I'm so sorry…" Jane had tears welling up in her eyes

"Don't say, "I'm sorry" when you have nothing to apologize for." Jacqueline said as she moved around to the chair behind her desk and sat down. She explained the process to Jane and what she needed to have prepared for her sit down with the legal counsel.

After Jane calmed down and had composed herself she reached over the desk and touched Jacqueline's hand lightly. Jacqueline quickly pulled her hand out from under Jane's.

Jane looked away, hurt that Jacqueline would pull away from her when she was going through something like this.

"Jane, I…"

But Jane got up and left before Jacqueline could explain herself.

That night Jane and Sutton sat on their couch talking about their current predicaments. Sutton trying to work out her salary for a fashion assistant position and Jane getting sued. Jane also really wanted to talk to her best friend about her problem with Jacqueline but didn't want to put what they had in danger. She wasn't ready to make their...relationship? Fling? She wasn't sure what they were. But whatever it was she wasn't ready for other people to scrutinize it. They were in this nice little honeymoon period bubble and she enjoyed having this secret side of Jacqueline all to herself.

Jane's phone chimed as she got a text from Jacqueline

" _Jane I want to apologize for earlier and explain what happened."_

Jane ignored it.

" _Jane, please. I wasn't trying to hurt you. But at work we have to be careful.."_

Again Jane refused to respond.

" _Jane. Do Not ignore me. I can see that you are reading these."_

Dammit. She should have turned off her read receipts. Sometimes Jane really hated technology.

" _Yea, sorry I'm busy. I'll see you at the office in the morning boss."_ Jane pressed send and immediately regretted what she had said.

She saw that Jacqueline had read it.

"…"

She waited for Jacqueline's response, those three gray dots bouncing in front of her making her stomach twist.

" _Noted. See you at work."_

Jane felt a stabbing pain in her gut. She let out a groan and told Sutton she was going to bed.

While Jane got ready the morning of her meeting with legal and Morgyn Stanley all she wanted to do was cry. She needed Jacqueline's guidance and she had screwed that up by being immature. She realized that she couldn't be so selfish. Jacqueline had a career and a family and if someone found out what was going on between them they would both be ruined. Jacqueline was too special for Jane to allow that to happen.

So Jane made her way into Scarlet early in hopes of getting to speak with Jacqueline before she had to go to her meeting. Jane was in such a hurry to get up to the office that when she barreled into the elevator, managing to squeeze in before the doors shut, she almost didn't notice the only person in it.

Jacqueline.

Jacqueline's eyes traveled up Jane's legs hovering on the hem of her skirt that laid several inches above her knees before moving up to meet Jane's eyes.

Jane couldn't help but blush as her stomach began to do flips.

"Good morning Jane, you're here early." Jacqueline stated politely.

"Yeah, I have my meeting with Morgyn today and I wanted be here early so I could prepare."

Jacqueline simply nodded her eyes focused on her phone.

"I also hoped that I would run into you and we could talk for a minute?" Jane smile weakly at Jacqueline.

"I'm sorry Jane but I have a very busy day, you should speak with my assistant and he should be able to set something up for you tomorrow." Jacqueline hadn't even bothered to stop typing and wouldn't meet Jane's eyes.

Jane felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Jacqueline please. I'm sorry. I realize now that I can't be reckless or selfish with you. I understand how much you have to lose by being with me and I will do whatever I have to to make sure that no one finds out…." Jane wiped tears from her eyes.

"Please don't walk away from me when I need you the most. I can't go through this alone and I don't want to lose you."

Jacqueline put her phone in her bag and cupped Jane's face in her hands. Her blue eyes filled with pure affection as she looked down into Jane's.

"Jane, I will always be here for you, even if our intimate relationship ends I will still be here to help you. I will still guide and protect and love you."

Jane's heart burst into a million pieces. She wrapped her arms around Jacqueline and buried her face into her chest inhaling her sweet perfume. This is what home felt like to Jane. This is where she felt safe.

They rode the elevator all the way up to the Scarlet floor like that, with Jacqueline holding Jane. Before the doors opened Jane tilted her head up to look into Jacqueline's eyes and placed a soft kiss onto her red lips.

"Thank you. And I love you too." Jane pulled out of Jacqueline's arms slowly not wanting to leave her embrace but knowing that she had to.

Jacqueline tucked a strand of hair behind Jane's ear.

"Good luck in your meeting, come see me afterwards in my office and tell me how it went."

The meeting went terribly.

Jane sat on the couch in Jacqueline's office. Scarlet's lawyer Richard and Jacqueline stood in front of Jane.

"You said "You're a stripper"?" Jacqueline narrowed her eyes at Jane.

"I'm sorry...I know I'm not supposed to say I'm sorry-"

"Oh no, this time you can say it." Jacqueline said incredulously.

Richard and Jacqueline talked about how to solve this problem while Jane sank into the couch. After Richard left Jane finally spoke again.

"The worst part of all of this is I feel like I failed you…"

"You did not fail me, Jane. You just failed. Sometimes you're just gonna fail. That is what it means to be a professional writer." Jacqueline moved to the door of her office and opened it. "Now go and write something else."

Jane, defeated, got up to leave but as she walked past her boss Jacqueline reached out and grasped Jane's elbow.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We'll through this. Together." Jacqueline whispered into Jane's ear.

It wasn't much but it got Jane through the rest of her day.

The next day Jane made a decision against everyone's advice. She went to speak with Morgyn Stanley privately. She broke the number one rule for when you've been sued. She apologized.

Later that day, at the office, Jane walked to Jacqueline's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Jane." Jacqueline motioned for Jane to enter without looking up from her computer screen.

Jane walked in and sat down in the chair across from Jacqueline.

"What's up?" Jacqueline asked closing her laptop and looking up at Jane.

"Jacqueline, I… I did something and I'm scared that it may backfire…" Jane went on to explain about her private meeting with Morgyn and that despite knowing that she shouldn't have gone, her conscience wouldn't let her get away with not being honest.

Jacqueline had listened the whole time Jane spoke. Once Jane finished Jacqueline stood and walked around to the front of her desk leaning against it arms folded gingerly across her chest.

"Jane, all I will ever ask of you is to follow your gut. Do what you believe is right and I will always support you."

Morgyn Stanley did not show up to their next meeting which had both Richard and Jane worried that she was going to pursue the lawsuit against Scarlet and it's young writer. Just as Jane turned to Richard to ask what she should do Richard's phone rang. He spoke with the person briefly before turning back to Jane.

"They're not coming. Morgyn Stanley has agreed to settle."

Relief washed over Jane. This was the best outcome she could have hoped for.

That night Jane laid with Jacqueline in post-coital ecstasy. Jacqueline twirled some of Jane's hair between her fingers while placing light kisses on her neck. When suddenly Jane quickly sat up.

"Jacqueline did you mean what you said earlier?" Jane asked without looking at her.

Jacqueline propped herself up on her elbow and tilted her head at Jane.

"What did I say earlier? Jacqueline's hands worked their way down Jane's body until they rested on her hips.

"That no matter what you would be here for me and that you would always love me?" Jane couldn't stop fidgeting with her hands.

Jacqueline took Jane's hands in her own, brought them to her lips, and kissed them lightly.

"Yes Jane, I meant every word of it." Jacqueline chuckled to herself which caused Jane's plump lips to turn into a frown.

"Jane you have a very special place in my heart and I don't think I could ever get rid of it. It's more than just loving being with you physically and more than enjoying your company and friendship. I see so much of myself in you that I feel drawn to you. Since the first day I saw you at Scarlet I've known that we were going to have something special. That we were meant to grow together and learn from each other."

Jacqueline pulled Jane down to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I was so proud of you today, in your ability to be honest in spite of the possible repercussions. I have always been in awe of your capacity for compassion and empathy."

Jacqueline began kissing Jane, gently at first and then more intensely their tongues fighting for control over one another.

Jacqueline pulled back after several minutes.

"So yes Jane, I will always love you."

Jane wasn't able to stop smiling. Though she wasn't sure if it was because the woman of her dreams just told her she loved her or because said woman had buried her head between Jane's legs for a third time that evening. Jane believed it was a little bit of both.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane, Kat, and Sutton were attending a rally in a park in support of women's breast health and equality. Jane was only along as moral support for her friends. She had a strict no public nudity rule.

"3...2...1… WOO!" all the now topless ladies in the park cheered as bystanders ogled.

"You guys have fun though." Jane said as she crossed her arms covering her chest.

The next day at the office Jane was having a hard time concentrating. Jacqueline was proving to be quite the distraction, even from across the bullpen. Jane couldn't keep her eyes off of her and struggled to not walk up and start kissing her in front of everyone. Jacqueline was wearing black leather pants and Jane was sure there was nothing on underneath them. She was also wearing a decorated sleeveless suit jacket that showed just enough cleavage for Jane to choke on her own tongue as she tried to keep it in her mouth.

Luckily for Jane they had a writers meeting fifteen minutes later where she had plenty of time to ogle.

Jacqueline was explaining the complicated relationship that society has had with breasts for centuries and of course upon saying "relationship with breasts" she made and maintained eye contact with Jane only breaking her hold to browse down Jane's top.

Unfortunately the meeting went downhill from there. Jane was assigned to go meet with a doctor doing genetic testing on young women who had family history of breast cancer.

Jane had not informed most of her coworkers or her boss but her mother died from breast cancer when Jane was in kindergarten. Jane was passionately against women getting tested for the BRCA gene and getting preventative surgeries done at such young ages. She didn't feel that they should deal with the burden of a possible future disease when they should be dealing with so many of life's other opportunities that were happening right then.

After meeting with the BRCA doctor Jane struggled to keep it together. As she walked back into the Scarlet office she tried to scoot past Jacqueline unnoticed but to no avail.

"Jane, how'd it go with that doctor?" Jacqueline questioned spinning on her heel catching Jane before she could escape.

"It was fine." Jane replied barely glancing back.

"A little more specificity would be fabulous."

Jane was still trying to evade Jacqueline and her questions. "I will type up my notes for you."

"Jane, come here." Jacqueline motioned with both hands for Jane to return to her. "What's going on?"

Jane tried to explain that she thought the doctor was irresponsible for pushing women, including herself, to get testing done. Jacqueline pushed back wanting Jane to be honest with her about why she felt this way. Jane finally exploded, shouting that she had watched her mother die from breast cancer.

Jane wasn't sure quite what had happened but all of the sudden she was in tears and screaming at Jacqueline in the middle of the bullpen in front of all of Scarlet's employees.

"Jane, I think you should take a walk-"

"Why? No, it's not fair. I mean we do all of this for you, and what do we even know about you? Anything? Your secrets? No, of course not because that's not how this works. We're just here to dance when you clap your hands and be your little writer monkeys here to humiliate ourselves, to torture ourselves for you."

" **Take a walk."** the way Jacqueline said it now was no longer a suggestion it was an order.

"Look- I- I'm sorry.." Jane finally came back to reality and began to realize what she had been saying.

" **Right now!"** Jacqueline barked with no sympathy left.

As Jacqueline wondered around the streets of New York aimlessly she received a text from Jacqueline's assistant. He told her to not return to work but to go to the listed address at 7pm for a meeting. Jane sobbed. That was it. She was fired.

7pm. Sharp. Jane rode the elevator up to apartment 48. When the doors opened she was surprised and confused. Where was she?

"Hello?" Jane called out.

A dog ran to greet her and as she rounded the corner a man met her, he told her that Jacqueline was waiting for her. He introduced himself as Ian, Jacqueline's husband which made Jane instantly uncomfortable. Yes, she knew Jacqueline had an open marriage but she had never wanted to meet the other person in that marriage. And it seemed that Ian knew _exactly_ who Jane was.

"Ah." Ian remarked as he looked Jane up and down. "I understand exactly what Jacqueline was talking about."

Jane thought she would die.

Ian walked past Jacqueline and patted her on the butt with a wink and a nod towards Jane. As Jacqueline's children introduced themselves Jane had a hard time not passing out. This was way too overwhelming. And it didn't help that Jacqueline was in a relaxed sheer white top with a low neckline. How was Jacqueline so calm during all of this? Did she introduce all of her lovers to her family?

Jacqueline instructed for Jane to sit down on the couch and took her place beside her. Before they began talking her husband came over to say he would be taking the boys to a movie and they'd be back in a few hours. He did so with a knowing smirk and wished both Jacqueline and Jane a lovely time.

Jane tried to focus on what Jacqueline was saying but she was still in a state of shock. She also couldn't stop thinking about how badly she wanted all of this, _with_ Jacqueline.

Despite the extent of their physical contact being only light hand holding this was the most intimate night Jane and Jacqueline had shared. Jane didn't want it to end. She could have sat and talked to Jacqueline forever. After two hours of deep conversation Jane stood to leave. Jacqueline walked her to the door and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

The next morning, at Scarlet, Jane was summoned into Jacqueline's office. As she walked across the bullpen she could feel every pair of eyes on her. Jane didn't get a chance to sit down before Jacqueline had instructed for her to follow. As they walked out Jacqueline instructed her assistant to cancel all of her meetings, she was going to be out of the office for the rest of the day.

Jane followed Jacqueline out of the building where there was a town car waiting for them.

"Get in Jane." Jacqueline instructed.

Jane did and she was told and climbed in. They rode in silence for quite awhile before Jane finally asked where they were going. Jacqueline just smiled and gripped Jane's thigh causing all the blood in Jane's body to rush to very sensitive area.

Twenty minutes later they were crashing their way through a hotel room far from Scarlet. Jacqueline threw their bags to the ground. Jane shimmied out of her skirt as Jacqueline helped her get her shirt over her head. Jacqueline scooped Jane up and laid her onto the giant bed before straightening up and slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Jacqueline shrugged out of each sleeve so torturously slow that Jane climbed up to try to help. But Jacqueline pushed her playfully back before grabbing Jane's legs and pulling her until her hips were parallel with the edge of the bed. Jacqueline leaned down on top of Jane and began kissing her, slowly making her way down Jane's body until she reached the lace trim of her underwear. Keeping one hand twisted in Jane's hair Jacqueline used the other one to jerk down Jane's thong tossing in onto the floor.

"I know you had a terrible week." Jacqueline said from between Jane's thighs. "But I think I can help you forget all about it.."

And Jacqueline was right, it didn't take long before Jane forgot all about her awful week as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she arched her back thrusting her hips upwards which forced Jacqueline's tongue to thrust in as far as it could go.

"Oh god Jacqueline…." was all Jane managed to say as the heat that had built up in her belly rolled throughout her whole body. Her muscles spasmed and her hips bucked as Jacqueline continued to drive her tongue deep into Jane. But right as Jane was about to reach her climax Jacqueline pulled away.

"What are you doing?!" Jane gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Her body ached for Jacqueline's touch.

"Turn over." Jacqueline grabbed Jane's hips and flipped her onto her stomach. "Grab the headboard."

Jane did as she was told.

"Stay there." Jacqueline commanded before she got up to retrieve something from the bag she had dropped by the front door.

Jane's breath caught in her throat when she felt the pressure against her opening. She turned to look and couldn't help but laugh when she saw what Jacqueline was wearing.

"What is that?!" Jane questioned with a mix of horror and amusement on her face.

"Have you never seen a strap-on before Jane?" Jacqueline said climbing off the bed and straightening up with her hands on her hips drawing Jane's eyes directly to the member that was standing at attention attached at her boss's waist.

"No I haven't seen one before.. At least not on someone." Jane bit her lip. "But I have to admit you make it look really good."

"Well I can guarantee that it is going to feel even better than it looks."

Jacqueline crawled onto the bed once more and used the tip to part Jane's lips gently before slowly letting the shaft slide in. Jane gasped at the girth that was now working its way in and out of her. Jacqueline went slowly at first allowing the two to find their rhythm. Before long Jane was thrusting her hips back into Jacqueline.

After Jane had taken all she could she collapsed onto the bed, tremors running through her whole body. Jacqueline slowly slid out of Jane and laid down beside her massaging circles on the small of Jane's back to bring her back down.

"That...was….amazing…" Jane said completely out of breath and panting.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it" Jacqueline had a twinkle in her eye as she leaned into Jane and kissed her.

It didn't take too long for Jane to recover. Once she did she hopped off of the bed and stretched an arm out to Jacqueline.

"My turn."

Jacqueline's mouth gaped as Jane undid the buckles from around Jacqueline's waist and fixed it around her own.

"This might take me a little bit to figure out.." Jane looked down at her new appendage.

"Well you have…" Jacqueline looked at the bedside clock "5 hours to practice."

Jane giggled and jumped onto the bed eager to show Jacqueline what a quick learner she was.


End file.
